When The Big Bad Wolf Comes Running
by appleheaven25
Summary: Rose, who is now practically immortal because of Bad Wolf, tries to find her way back to the Doctor. Of course, only to discover that he has regenerated and has practically forgotten her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story, so bear with me if it is just terrible and if the updates are infrequent. This happens after Journey's End. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Prologue:

Red. All Rose could see was red. The yellow dried grass was smothered with blood. Her blood. Instead of feeling the pain of the gaping wound on her stomach, Rose focused on her mum. She would give anything to see Jackie one last time, but it was much too late for that. She already felt her knees weaken, and suddenly she was lying on the dry, rough grass. Tony, she would never see him grow up. Pete was going to be devastated. Jake wasn't going to be happy. But that was alright, they all had someone. Rose wondered vaguely if the Metacrisis Doctor was waiting for her in the afterlife. She smiled contently at the beating sun and closed her eyes for the last time. Or so she thought.

Rose awoke with a gasp a minute later. Warm air trickled into her lungs. Her hands instantly flew to her stomach. Perfectly smooth and gaping hole free. "What?! This is not possible, I'm dead. I was dead." she thought. The dry grass tickled her bare arms, and Rose could still feel the sticky blood coat her shirt and pants. She stood up and brushed dirt off her back. "Alright, maybe not so dead." she muttered. Rose was pretty sure that she got caught by a stray bullet on the Sontaran ship before teleporting into a field of grass. And unless she was mistaken, it was a fatal wound.

That was the first time Rose Tyler died and came back to life. It most certainly was not her last.

* * *

_500 years later. . . _

In the span of 500 years, Rose Tyler had managed to get herself killed two hundred times. Forty was from saving the world, ten was from mundane things, and the rest was from Torchwood when they got carried away. That happened quite often.

After ten years of working with Torchwood, people were beginning to get suspicious. Rose hadn't aged, so she still looked twenty when she was thirty. After twenty years, Rose was on the run. Pete had died of cancer, and he was the only reason why she didn't get imprisoned earlier. She wanted nothing more than to go comfort her mum and cry over Pete together, but if she did, Jackie would be mourning for two.

At this point, she was Torchwood's number one enemy. They got the world to view her as an alien threat, so nowhere was safe. She jumped from motel to motel, always using different names, clothes, and wigs. She was careless one time. She managed to sneak into a big house in a small town called Leadworth. The house seemed to be occupied by a little ginger girl, and she was all by herself. Her parents were away on business, and her aunt only appeared a few hours a day. When the little Scottish girl was sleeping, Rose sneaked into the window and found an empty room. She wired perception filter around the frame of the door that she stole from Torchwood. She was only going to stay for two days, but that was enough for Torchwood to find her. That was enough to begin her days of endless torture.

* * *

**I would absolutely love reviews! If you have any suggestions, please send in a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
**Sorry for such a short chapter! Somehow, my teachers thought that it would be a good idea to assign eight projects near the end of school.**  
**I probably won't update until I get out of school, I'm sorry! I just had to get something out this weekend though. Please bear with me!**  
**Thanks you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Thank you for correcting my grammar, I shall go fix that. Frankly, I confused myself as well. Keep sending the reviews in! :)**

* * *

The first thing Rose did when she woke up was check possible exit routes. All she saw was white, white, and white. Of course, she knew there was none. She had read enough files on Torchwood's handling of prisoners before to know their extreme level of security. Basically, it would be impossible for her to escape, especially because she was their number one prisoner. However, Rose was jeopardy friendly, and she liked impossible.

There was a flicker of purple-blue light, and a man in a lab coat suddenly appeared in front of Rose. He had light brown hair, perfectly gelled to the side. "Hello, my name is Doctor Watson. Rose Tyler, right?"

Rose let out an unladylike, snort. "As if you didn't know that."

"Miss Tyler, I suggest that you remain civil. As you know, we are all you have left."

"And here I thought we were on a first name basis." She grinned widely, perhaps wolfishly, but anyone could see that her eyes were burning with fury. The man immediately straightened his back, and adjusted his clipboard. Rose noticed the silver band on his left hand.

"Does wifey-dearest know that your job is to torture innocent people?"

"Now, Miss. Tyler. I hardly think you're inno-"

"Does she let you hold the baby, knowing that your hands have touched the bloo-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Operation 371, bring in the vashta nerada stimulator. Let's see if blondie's skeleton is still considered alive." he spat out, and shot Rose a venomous look.

Rose paled considerably. She had no idea if she would either. Would she remain a skeleton that could walk and talk? Or would her flesh grow back? She really hoped for the latter. She didn't even know what kept her alive, although she had a nagging suspicion that is had to do with Bad Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new update! I've been on summer vacation, so it's been a bit hectic. I hope you guys like this chapter, and if not, please send in constructive criticism. Please, please send in reviews! I love reading them! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! See you next time! **

* * *

The cool breeze ruffled her now-brown hair. The sunlight may have been blinding, but Rose welcomed the warm rays. For the first time, in a long time, Rose was free. For the first time in a long time, she closed her eyes peacefully.

Over the span of 422 years, Bad Wolf had become impatient. She watched as her body was killed repeatedly, but she couldn't help Rose escape, not until the cracks would appear. When the first crack in the universe split open, the Bad Wolf knew it was time. She enveloped Rose's body, and set Torchwood aflame. As Rose was beginning to break free from the Bad Wolf's control, sharing one body with two strong minds is never easy, she sent them to the crack back into another universe.

* * *

She felt the cold hard ground press her chest. Her throat ached and felt raw. The sound of a loud horn had woken her up, followed by a few curse words that should never be repeated.

Rose snorted, "Which Torchwood minion got into trouble this time?" The tinkling sound of a bird singing brought her mind to an abrupt halt. Memories of gold and flames danced back into her mind.

"Oh god, oh god." She rolled over to her side and opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a brick wall. With shaky hands and legs, she pushed herself up. Her neck snapped up to look at the sky.

It was zeppelin free.

It had been a week since Rose's arrival into this new universe. She wasn't absolutely sure if this universe was her original one, but a trip to the Battle of Canary Wharf could confirm it.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_When she stepped out from the alley, she suddenly remembered that she was clad in only a thin hospital gown. A very open-in-the-back hospital gown. With one of her assets displayed for the whole world, she nicked a copy of the newspaper from the extremely distracted stand worker. This asset would definitely come in handy._

Rose paid the cabbie driver as he dropped her off at the Canary Wharf memorial. She wiggled in her new jacket that she had purchased a week ago. The sun's warm rays still felt alien to her, but she loved the feeling nonetheless.

The great, towering granite wall peppered with so many specks elicited a gasp from Rose. "Did this many people really die?"

Her eyes searched for her and Jackie's name. Near the last column of names was etched,

"ROSE TYLER"

"JACKIE TYLER".

_Lovely._

* * *

**A/N: And I'm off to write the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello peeps! I finally have a new chapter, and am really sorry for the delay. I do have an excuse, and that's b/c high school has just started for me. My grade was slipping down in class, and I repeatedly have nightmares where I fail a test and keep questioning if it's real or if it's a dream. I know, the horror. Nevertheless, here's a new chapter, and it's actually a 1,000 words! My next update won't be for a while as well, high school is really draining for me. Please, please review! I love reading them, and I do try to reply to all of 'em. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Hey, are you alright, love?"

A sweet, lilting voice that sounded so similar to Jackie's voice broke Rose out of her reverie. With a glance in front of the shiny granite, she was startled to find herself crying. She whipped her hands up to mop up the salty tears, lest anyone see it. Rose had learned during her Torchwood stay not to show weakness, this only made them stronger.

"Yeah, yeah. M'good, thanks." However, she couldn't keep a slight tremor out of her voice, and forced on a wide grin to cover it. She turned around to face the speaker, only to find herself standing alone. Alone in such a crowded place, bustling with so many people. It was strange to think she would be lonely in a place she once considered home. It hit her hard, that no one was there. She had absolutely no home, and most definitely no one to come home to. Before, she may have lived in a strange Earth, but she at least had Jackie, Pete, and Mickey. Oh, she had missed Mickey. When he left the Tardis, he didn't say a word to her. Rose had absolutely no one left, and no where to go. For once in her lifetime, she was truly, truly alone. Even when everybody died, there was Torchwood behind, it was sickening to think that the only people who knew her thought of her as nothing but a test subject, but at least they knew her. She was supposed to be dead here, and the Doctor probably thought she was too.

* * *

After a brief trip to the loo to freshen up, she ventured out in search for a chippy shop. She allowed her nose to become her guide, and her feet moved on their own accord. Ever since her first death, her senses had sharpened. Following the heavy scent of grease and salt, Rose quickly found herself in front of a quaint fish and chip shack. Nostalgia hit her hard when she entered. The hefty smell of oil and vinegar seemed to envelope her, and she immediately thought of her first Doctor, the one with the Northern accent and leather jacket. The place was deserted, save for a young waiter and a man who was obviously the owner.

She crawled into a booth in the back of the restaurant, and immediately noticed the oddly familiar flaking paint and lumpy red seats. She felt a sudden urge of deja vu, and realized with a start that this was the same chippy shop she had gone to with her Doctor. Except it was practically bursting with customers the last time. The shop looked worse without people, and it seemed like it would crumble any second. The waiter walked by, and handed her a sticky menu.

" 'Scuse me mate, but what happened?" she asked while sweeping her hand around the room.

"Where've all the customers gone, you mean?" She nodded, and he gave her a dubious look.

"Business has been down since the Battle of Canary Wharf! Excuse me ma'am, but where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been travelling about. I haven't been keeping up with the news, not since my mum died a few years ago." she said smoothly. She'd gotten quite adept at lying.

"Right." He turned to walk away, but didn't get far before she cried,

"And I'll have some chips, please!"

He nodded, and she couldn't help but feel that he was suspicious of her. "No, I can't think like that." This was her home universe, Torchwood wasn't looking for her here. Things were fine, perfectly and absolutely safe. Little did she know that one Captain Jack Harkness of Torchwood was reviewing a spike of arton energy in Greater London.

* * *

She smelled the chips before he even exited the kitchen. With a loud plunk that ensured a generous amount of chips, the steaming golden treats were placed in front of her with a bottle of malt vinegar. She grinned widely, and all her suspicions of the waiter dispersed right then and there. Without waiting for the fried delights to cool, she doused them in vinegar and plopped three right into her mouth.

"Oh, these are gorgeous!" she moaned. The chips in Pete's world tasted terrible. All the chippy shops she had visited baked their potatoes, and because she was Torchwood's top field expert, she didn't have the time, patience, or skill to fry chips.

"Wish others would think so too. We haven't had too many customers, not since those bloody metal things. People don't as so much as drive past anymore!"

The loud, robust voice caused Rose to look up and see the owner staring at her. He was obviously overweight, and his beady eyes took in every detail. She immediately stiffened, those were the movements of a soldier, he was mirroring her. He wasn't the perverted type, he was on duty.

"I'm sorry to hear that. These really are the best chips I've had in a while." she replied sweetly.

"Nothing you can do about it, dear." There was a nagging feeling she had in the back of her head, but she couldn't run now.

"If no one comes, how are you still in business? I mean, surely you must have some have some customers, right?"

"Well, the only reason we're still in business is because of people like you and Torchwood."

Rose froze, chip in mid-air. The whole room seemed to shrink, and the previously heavenly scent of grease seemed to suffocate her lungs and coat them terribly.

"T-Torchwood? Did you just say Torchwood?" She tried to stay calm, but her heartbeat was all she could hear. She noticed the owner's eyes light up at the discovery of her nervousness, and she tried to grin to hide it. She could tell it failed miserably.

"Oh there I go again, blabbering my mouth off. It's a good thing I retconned the vinegar. I'm sorry, but you won't remember a thing. Not even sure how you found us, the bloody perception filter must be wearin' off."

Even while every alarm was blaring in her head, and she knew that she should be running far away, Rose couldn't help but give a cheeky smirk.

"Oh, nice try, but retcon won't work on me."

* * *

**There ya'lls go! I'm sorry if the story is going by slowly, but I feel like my favorite parts of 11/Rose reunions are the parts before she meets the Doctor. Oh, and thank you sooooooo much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! However, I must ask for another favor, please, please, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I wanted to get this chapter out before the holidays b/c I'm heading overseas and highly doubt that I will have time to update then. I'm just really lazy, sorry. I have finals in two weeks, bleh. Please send help, I'm horrid in la clase de espanol. Thank you soooo much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I can hardly believe it, thank you guys so much, I love you! Anyways, I can't help but ask again, please, please review, follow, and favorite! I love reading reviews, and I try to reply to all of them. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

She couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction when the man's eyes widened. Of course, her satisfaction was short-lived when he pulled a gun out of his jacket.

"How do you know about retcon?" he shouted. His gun was silver with a red streak zipping down the side. While its appearance was certainly threatening, years of being a Torchwood field agent allowed her to recognize it as a simple stun gun.

"I've been acquainted with it, many times in fact." she answered lightly, recounting the many times her Torchwood forced it down her throat just to relive the joy of surprising her. However, she eventually became immune to it, and they had to resort to different activities.

"Who are you? What's your name?" So much for keeping a low profile.

"Marion Smith. Pleased to meet you." she added with a wave of her chip. The man frowned, and she couldn't help but notice that he glowed a pretty crimson colour.

"You're lying. I'll repeat it again, who are you?"It was now Rose's turn to be surprised. She was an expert in lying. Either those years in captivity dried her up, or this man was just a really good agent.

"What are you going to do? Stun me?" His jaw slackened and she immediately regretted saying that, she wasn't supposed to know that.

"Damn," she thought. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She just had to be like the Doctor and let her pride shine through. Inwardly cursing herself and seeing a lost cause in skirting around and avoiding the inevitable, Rose dropped the chip she had been nibbling on, brushed the salt off her jeans, and stood up; arms spread wide and defenceless.

"Take me to your leader."

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she stepped off the platform leading up to the base was that there was only one escape route; and that was the one they had just gotten off. With her arms uncomfortably folded behind her back, she tried to look around the room, but was abruptly stopped when the agent snapped her head towards the corner. The stone walls were dark and grimy, a huge difference from the stark white walls that she had grown accustomed to from Pete's Torchwood. She longed to reach out and touch them, just to see if muck would come off.

This base looked like hell.

She heard sharp footsteps, and a man swept by, causing her hair to dance crazily and momentarily blind her. There was a brief sensation of coolness on her neck, and Rose leapt into action. She knew what was going to happen next, what had always happened to the suspicious ones taken in before she changed the protocols. She struggled to move with her bent and handcuffed arms, but she kicked and bit, and was quite sure she had seriously injured someone, until there was a sharp pinch on her neck and everything was black.

* * *

She dreamt of pinstriped pants, buttery black leather, and dark blue until they were all reduced to ashes by a golden light. Then came the white walls and splatters of tears and this empty, lonely feeling she couldn't place. But the worst was the screams, blood curdling screams that echoed in her mind and out of her mouth into the retainment cell.

With a start, Rose opened her eyes and saw a grey ceiling. Rolling over, she realized that she was in the famed retainment cell that all Torchwood hubs carry. Supposedly it was for difficult people like herself who had not yet received the honour of getting their own prison cell, but mostly (at least in her universe) it was a place for couples to go meet up. With that realization, she immediately jumped off the bed and began dusting off her clothes.

There were a few murmurs, and she turned around to find herself facing a small group of strangers. They all held guns aimed straight at her head, which she knew weren't stun guns. A sudden loud burst of laughter erupted from Rose's aching throat, raw from screaming in her sleep. Her captors exchanged baffled looks, but that made her laugh even more.

"Oi! Stop that!"

"I think we've got a mad one on our hands."

"Are you sure she's the one who broke George's wrist? She seems a bit...unstable."She couldn't stop grinning, even after her giggling subsided.

"Sorry, it's just...ha! What, five grown adults with five guns faced with one defenceless little girl? Is this what you guys do, whip out the bad boys at everything they don't like?" she finished in a chastising tone. A few instantly dropped their hands and looked ashamed, but the man who brought her in frowned and kept the gun steady.

"You, defenseless? You just injured one of my best medical men! I have half a mind to go in there and give you what you deserve!"

"Max, that's a bit harsh." said a petite woman on his left.

"Yes, Maxie, that's a bit harsh. I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't ambushed me, though. I do wonder, do you guys shoot first and ask questions later? 'Cause I really don't recommend that." she quipped cheekily.

"Who are you to tell me how to run my team? You're just one little girl causing me a hell lot of trouble, how would you know how to save the world? I do what I can to protect the Earth, and trust me, I've faced much more than you can imagine in that wee, little pretty head of yours. So don't you dare." he growled out. Rose instantly stopped smiling. She could handle comments on being worthless, on being a chavette from the Estate, or being a slut for hanging out with that Jimmy Stone eons ago, but no one had ever questioned her capabilities on defending Earth.

"You wanna know how I am, hm? Well, Mister Torchwood, my name is Rose Marion Tyler, also known as Bad Wolf, Defender of Earth, and the Doctor's companion. And I'd run if I were you."

Max could have sworn (but later denied) that he saw a glimmer of gold in her eyes as the she said that.

* * *

**Oookay, there you go! Next chapter will feature a beloved old companion of the Doctor. (You guys probably already know.) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry, it's been quite a while, huh? I've been busy with school, and some problems arose as well. I made this chapter a wee longer, and I'm hoping my next updates will be like this, or longer! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It warms the very core of my heart just to see one of the alerts in my inbox. Without further ado, here is the next chapter y'alls!**

* * *

Rose Marion Tyler, also known as Bad Wolf, Defender of the Earth, and an ex-companion of the Doctor sat in the mucky Torchwood One prison cell, waiting for the voices upstairs to bring her up for interrogation. As it turns out, threatening the head of Torchwood is never a good idea if all you have is your word and no identity. She could hear them talking about the famed Doctor who saved the Earth (multiple times in fact), and how such an "incredible" man could have chosen such a lowly Cockney as a companion. She snorted, "Why, he wouldn't want a little whiny-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched whine. The sound of a smooth automated voice rang throughout the hub.

"Attention. Security threat level 045. Prisoners in level four to five have escaped. Attention. Security threat level 045."

Rose's eyes widened. In her universe, the prisoners in level four to five held all the Weevils. If this was the same case, and if all of them escaped, there would be a lot of trouble indeed.

* * *

The last couple of weeks were terrible for one Captain Jack Harkness. Last week, their machines caught the biggest spike in arton energy in quite a while. Convinced that it was something big or threatening, he had called two other teams from separate Torchwood branches as backup, only to end up as a laughing stock in an empty alleyway and a curious, awestruck, pimply teen from a nearby new stand that he would have to retcon later. On Monday, the coffee machine broke; causing everyone to have to get their fix at the closest coffee shop that opened early enough, which unfortunately had to be Starbucks. On Wednesday, Ianto caught the flu, so not only was his favorite eye candy missing, but Owen was absolute rubbish in drink making. Just yesterday, he had gotten his hopes up when he thought he heard the familiar sound of the Tardis, but when he went out to check, the most interesting thing to be seen was an angry Scottish man yelling at some man. And now here he was getting an alert for help from the Canary Wharf branch for some missing Weevils. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling older than he looked, maybe even wanting to quit this job and live in the countryside and spend some days looking for a slippery Time Lord, and also wishing that he had finished the paperwork that he had been delaying for half a week.

"Hey boss, you ready?" Gwen came swooping in, with at least three guns ready and loaded strapped to her legs. He looked up, and put on his charming smile, so as not to let them see that he was just so, _so_ tired.

"Aren't I always?" he replied with a wink.

* * *

"Doctor! You told me we were going to visit Brazil!" came the angry voice of a certain ginger Scottish. The Doctor cringed, this was the fourth time he had attempted to fly them to Brazil, and he really thought that this would be it. He ducked under the console, hoping that she would look for him in the kitchen or library. His hopes were shattered when the sound of her loud footsteps became louder, and two feet stopped under his nose.

"Tell me Doctor," she quipped, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door," does this look like Brazil to you?" She gestured towards the door, and the Tardis willingly swung it open. Parked right in front of them was a red double-decked bus, complete with gawking tourists and their nosy cameras. He could feel the Tardis laughing at him in his mind, but he was too old to play along with her childish antics (at least that's what he liked to pretend). He leapt out of the Tardis, and waved to the tourists, grinning madly.

"Hello great people of. . .er, " he looked at Amy, hoping that she would help him. She merely crossed her arms and gave him a smirk. ". . .of wherever you come from! Welcome to London!"

Amy rolled her eyes, but she let out a laugh. "Brazil, remember Doctor? I'm not wearing this for cold, cloudy London!" she said, gesturing to her sundress and sandals.

"Right, Pond. Brazil here we come!" he snapped his fingers and ran back to the console, placing his hand on a lever.

"Yeah, and that's what you said last time."

"Did I?"

"And the time before that, and the other time before that, let's not forget about the-"

"Right, well you know what they say, fifth time's the charm!" Amy grinned and gripped the railing, expecting the familiar toss-and-turn of the Tardis dematerializing when the Doctor twirled around the console. She was promptly surprised when nothing happened, save for the Doctor slapping a button in frustration and yelling,"No, no, no! Old girl, why?"

"What happened, Doctor?" Amy asked, balancing on her feet and striding to him.

"She's not letting us go. Sorry, Pond, but Brazil will have to wait." he stared intently at the monitor, and began flicking some switches.

"What's the matter now?" she replied, pouting like a petulant toddler. The Doctor grinned, pinched her left cheek, and grabbed his coat from the spring seat nearby and started searching his pockets for his trusty sonic screwdriver.

"You might want to change, Amy, it looks like we're running today."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Torchwood base in Canary Wharf, practically everyone was in a frenzy. Rose could hear pacing and yells from above her, as well as some screeching from her neighbors next door. Rose, herself, felt like going mad. After a week a freedom, staying in a room for more than a few hours was suffocating. She hadn't slept in a week, wanting to avoid being in a room for too long. She was pulled from her thoughts abruptly when she heard the whirring of the lift. After a few sharp footsteps, the door that she had been staring at for the last hour swung open. That one petite, mousy girl that defended her in the interrogation earlier stood decked out in field uniform and breathless.

"You're coming with us." Rose immediately leapt up from her seat and practically ran towards the woman, grateful to escape her confinement. She was just about the step out the door, when the woman grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Max wants to make sure you won't be able to escape. Sorry, honey." she explained quickly, probably hoping that her explanation would stop Rose from fighting back. Her arms were, once again, uncomfortably bent behind her back, but she simply nodded and allowed the other woman to lead the way.

"My name's Ellie by the way." she chirped cheerfully.

"Marion Smith." Rose replied back blankly, missing the look of disbelief on Ellie's face.

"Oh come on, we both know that isn't your real name. I've been caught taking way too many sick leaves by Max to know that he is a really good lie detector. There's really no point in lying, I don't think Max is willing to let you go soon, at least, not until we get to the bottom of who you are." Rose smiled at the girl's naivety, she must have sounded exactly like this when she was travelling with the Doctor.

"There's no point in telling you my name. I'm supposed to be dead." she countered. She almost chuckled at the wide-eyed look that Ellie displayed. The rest of the ride up was in silence, something that Rose would soon yearn for.

As soon as the lift's doors opened, she could see utter chaos. Max was red-faced, and yelling at two men that must have been the security patrollers based on the amount of curses he threw at them. The amount of agents appeared to have doubled in size and they were in two separate groups shouting at each other. Rose could practically feel the tension rolling off of everyone. Ellie noticeably winced and looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Some of us at the interrogation thought that you might be able to help, but Max and some others from the Swindon branch that came over to help with the Weevils, well, very strongly disagreed." she explained pointing at poor George who sported a broken wrist and now a newly formed black eye, "I managed to sneak away and get you when that happened."

Rose felt a hint of smugness, "How long as Max been leading you guys?"

Ellie muttered softly," He was the Captain of the Edinburgh branch, but someone over there complained, and they shifted him over here. He's been here for only two months."

At this point the noise had only increased, and it looked like another fight was about to break out among the two groups. Rose had taken in enough of this, she had singlehandedly lead Torchwood right before Pete had died, and frankly, Max looked like he was about to burst a vein, so she displayed one of her finest talents that she had learned from the Doctor; she shut them up.

"FINGERS ON LIPS!" she bellowed. The effect was immediate; everybody straightened up and looked at the handcuffed blonde. "Still have that then." she murmured under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" came from an obnoxious brawny man from the side. Max, whose face was just beginning to turn back to normal, strode quickly towards them, and as he came closer, his face seemed to morph into purple.

"Who the hell let her out?" he angrily whispered. He spotted Ellie meekly hiding behind Rose, and pulled her to the side. "What are you doing?! You're making us, no, ME look incompetent. I don't need some blonde little- what did you call her-yes, a little chav, telling me what to do!"

Rose smirked, "For the record, mate, everyone can hear what you're saying. No matter how quiet you whisper it. Oh and yes, we all already think you're incompetent."

He whipped around, his beady eyes growing even smaller, "Don't get me-"

Rose, who was trying to channel her inner Doctor, merely turned her back and ignored him. She addressed the whole room, "You're all here because of those Weevils, yeah?"

Nobody said anything; she could have sworn she could hear a pin drop from Raxacoricofallapatorius.

Ellie piped up from behind her,"Yes, ma'am."

Rose turned and grinned encouragingly at her, "Then why aren't we out there kicking some Weevil butt?"

"We're waiting for the Cardiff team, they owe us a favour." Surprisingly, this remark came from Max, who was sitting dejectedly on a chair.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "The longer we wait, the further they get."

Max sighed, "Yeah, I know, but the Cardiff team has the best Captain, and the most experience with rogue Weevils."

"How much longer do you think 'til they get here?"

"Probably in just a few." he informed curtly.

"Good, just one more little thing, will somebody get me out of these handcuffs!" Rose demanded, nodding her head over her shoulder. Ellie looked at Max, who, in turn, nodded hesitantly.

"Fine, but I do not want any funny business. If I get any notion that you're going to try to escape or betray us, do not think for one second that I will not hesitate to shoot you dead."

She flexed her wrists and rotated her shoulders, absently noting what he said. "Yeah, yeah, got it."

"I swear, if you think I'm bluffing-"

"Alright," she interjected, snapping her head up to examine the group carefully, "so, I think you should separate into five different groups, preferably with people you prefer though, yeah?"

Someone stood up, "No offense, but who are you? And why are we suddenly getting orders from you?"

"Oh, I love this part." Rose confessed; ready to give her customary introduction. She could practically hear Max rolling his eyes. "I'm-",

The lift door opened.

"Rosie. Your name's Rosie."

* * *

**I****'m sorry I left that off at a bit of a cliffhanger. **

**Okay I'm not that sorry. Anyway, things totally did not go according to my plan in this chapter. As it turns out, I added three old favorites. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, how are you guys like the new 12th Doctor? Personally, I think he's my new favorite, I can't wait for next season! See you guys next time!**

**-Forrest**


End file.
